Uncanny Ways
by Treina
Summary: A-U! Cant tell ya much. Midevil - Nut House - Weird! Thats all im going to tell you for now. (smirk)
1. Fairnemarlo

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Characters  
  
'...' = Thoughts  
  
"..." = Speech  
  
**Uncanny Ways  
  
Chapter 1: Fairnemarlo {fair-ne-marlo}  
**

* * *

Walking up the stairs he could here the screams of agony coming from above. He had no idea where he was, or how he got there. He could feel the damp floor beneath his feet, it was hard to walk, he realized the chains on his ankles, and so he could only take small steps. Yet they were dragging him faster with each step.  
  
He passed but one room, to his left he peered in, seeing red like freshly drawn blood. A face appeared from under it, green eyes pierced through him, a small evil smirk appeared promising to acquire every drop of blood that flowed through the newcomer's veins, he licked his lips as if to seal a silent promise.  
  
He awoke in a cold sweat, peering around his room, there was no bed, no mattress. Just stone walls and one steel door, all that was on this door was a window, if you would call it a window, it taunted his very soul, he glared at the door in spite.  
  
Turning his face from the door he sank his head into his dirty hands, 'Shit that face, damn that face that has haunted my dreams, burned itself into my minds eye. Danm that face!' his thoughts were suddenly interrupted.  
  
The door opened and pale blue haired young woman popped her head in to the dark room, 'U-um… It's time to, to eat," she said timidly. As a routine he got up and walked to her in a slow pace with annoyance in his eyes. He willingly let the timid young woman place the chains on his thin ankles and wrists, "is it to tight? d-does it hurt?" the woman hated anything remotely close to hurting or scareing anyone especially this innocent young man, in fact she had no idea why the poor boy was here in this hell for a hole. "No" came his unemotional reply. She smiled at the tall man and said "your in a good mood today I see" not a trace of sarcasm in her sweet voice anywhere, he did not reply but just stared blankly ahead waiting for her to lead the way.  
  
She led him down the hall, everyday he went this route and he could walk it blindfolded if he had to. Down the hall to the left, down some stairs and another left. As they entered the dimly lit room lit only by a few torches at the back. He peered around and saw the faces he did everyday. 'Lee, picking fights and being loudest in the room, always getting the 'Needle' and actually okay with that. Kiba, always carrying on a conversation with himself and then barking, don't ever ask about it, its kind of weird, first he's Kiba, then a person or as he says, a dog Akamaru. Haku, talking to inanimate objects and telling them about the latest demon that he was visited by the night before. Shikamaru, always keeping to himself and counting things for lack of something better to do. I couldn't tell if he was crazy or not, he's very intelligent and my guessing is he's more of a threat than crazy. Of course there are others that bang their heads against walls and talk to themselves, but I don't bother with them much less anyone else, and they don't bother me. Shikamaru is the only one i actually talk to, for the most part he can actually carry a conversation.'  
  
Hinata un-chained him and went to join the rest of the staff. He picked up a bowl from the pile and headed to get his gloop they called 'food' and sat down next to Shikamaru on the cold stone floor. "Hi Sasuke, glad to see you made it this time." Sasuke just rolled his eyes and ate his 'food' "I heard you got the Needle yesterday." he almost chuckled as he tried to make conversation. Sasuke avoided the comment; "I had that dream again while I slept before waking up to head here...by the way what day is it?" Shikamaru smirked, "Its Tuesday November 14th," "and what time is it?" Sasuke said sipping the gloop into his mouth. "Its around 6:00pm...you know once you see the face of Garra you will never forget it, it will haunt your dreams till the day you die probably, but I could be wrong, just don't think about it too much." Sasuke glared at him, "is that supposed to make me feel better?" Shikamaru smiled and pat Sasuke on the back. "I donno maybe it was maybe it wasn't, you know you can never tell coming from a crazy person like me, you know were all crazy" Shikamaru said sarcastically. Sasuke smiled "I wonder how long I have been in here" "From the first time I have seen you its been five years" Sasuke looked over, "so your not going to eat again?" "Heh no, I wonder how many brain cells you loose while eating this crap."  
  
About 15 minutes went by when a big staff member walked behind Shikamaru and swiftly dug his boot into Shikamaru's back, "You better eat! We've already warned you about not eating." Shikamaru turned to look at the boot dug into his back, "are those genuine jack boots your wearing Zabu?" Shikamru said with sarcasm. Zabuza frowned and dug deeper into Shikamaru's back, "oh no please, not the boot treatment" he said dryly. It was all Sasuke could do from spitting the gloop out in laughter; one thing he liked about Shikamaru was that he could always make him laugh, even in this hell of a hole. Although Shikamaru got a few lashes of Jariya's whip and allot of marks and scars to prove it. But Shikamaru didn't care; he knew how to block out the pain. Zabuza lifted Shikamaru up by his wrags and hit him across the face as hard as he could just to see the smiling smirk on Shikamaru's face, "did you ever notice you have 65 wrinkles in your face?" Shikamaru said, Zabuza was pissed now, he hit him again and again, but all he would get out of the wreck was a smirk of triumph, Kabuto ran over and stopped Zabuza. He threw him down on the ground, everyone in the room saw this but went right back to what they were doing as to make sure they wouldn't have to feel the wrath of Zabuza. Kabuto dressed Shikamaru's wounds, he was the nut house doctor...I guess you could call him a doctor.  
  
Everyone was escorted out and to their own rooms, Sasuke shook his head and left the bashed up Shikamaru waving to him as he left. "Well you seem to be in a lighter mood after something to eat." Hinata said to Sasuke while leading him up to his room. "Yea I guess so…umm I have been meaning to ask you something...but never got the chance...do you have any idea why I'm even here?" Hinata shook her head, "no I don't I'm sorry, I'm not told much who and why people are here, I mostly figure out for myself, but I have no idea about you." She lead him into his room, took on the chains closed the door and locked it. 'I'm going to be here till the day I rot.' He thought, again stareing at nothing.  
  
After some stareing into nothing and some glairing at that damn door, he fell asleep only to be awoken soon after by the opening of the door. He saw something he hadn't seen for years. A beautiful women stepped inside his cell, a beautiful women other than Hinata, not that he didn't like Hinata, she was the only person that worked here that was sincere and nice to him. Zabuza, Kabuto and Jariya were standing next to her. Her sent filled the room and her pink locks were up in a loose bun, she wore a light blue dress. She looked at him as if inspecting him, "what is your name?" Sasuke thought he was dreaming, finally a nice dream that he could savor instead of wanting to wake up as soon as possibe, he just stared at her with amazement. "Well what is your name?" "u-um Sasuke madam." She walked around him, "Yes I think he will do, clean him up and heave him ready to go." They all left the cold stone room. "Go? Did she just utter the words go?" A small smile of hope ran back into Sasukes face. 'But where were they going?' He paced around the room, slapped himself a few times to make sure he wasn't sleeping.  
  
Finally Hinata and Kabuto took him out of his room, they gave him a bath and put on some 'new clothes' they were more like some clean rags, but it was a nice feeling none the less. He was walked down allot of stairs and into a huge room with two big wooden doors. There were windows...actual windows! When he saw the light coming in he squinted his eyes at the light, it was unbearably bright, he hadn't seen the sun in over five years. When his eyes adjusted he noticed Shikamaru standing next to him. "What's going on? Do you know?" Shikamaru was already looking at him, "I don't have any idea, all I know is that a beautiful women came in my room, inspected me and the asked me my name, then I was given a bath and took here." Sasuke looked puzzled, "the same thing happened to me." The two stood there not saying a word totally and utterly scared, but refreshed and happy about being clean and seeing sunlight. About 20 minutes later, the pink haired girl came back down the stairs, she walked in front of the two confused men. "Well I guess its just you two" she said with dismay, "Um excuse me miss but what's going on?" Shikamaru asked. "Oh I'm sorry, my name is Sakura, I am a maiden for Master Naruto, he is a noble in the village far to the west, he sent me to find some 'sane' men to bring back as servants for his house and family.  
  
Bliss and hope fell on their faces, they felt like jumping up and down but refrained. They didn't mind being servants, they would do anything to get out of here. They left that horrible place for good, they were put in the back of the carriage, and before they left Sasuke thanked Hinata for her kindness. Looking back he could see the big sign on top on the castle like building, 'Fairnemarlo' it read. He watched it until it was out of sight, Shikamaru put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry I am sure we wont ever have to deal with hell like that again." Sasuke smiled and fell asleep on the soft cushions in the carriage. 


	2. Getting Lost

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Characters  
  
'...' = Thoughts  
  
"..." = Speech  
  
**Uncanny Ways  
  
Chapter 2: Getting Lost  
**

* * *

Sasuke awoke to Shikamaru shaking him gently, "were here, wake up!" Sasuke found it amazingly odd to wake up on soft cushions. He had that same haunting dream, even though he wasn't in that hellhole any longer. It surprised him a bit, he was expecting to wake up to wake up looking at the same cold stone walls. But instead he awoke to the warm breeze hitting his face. He looked over at Shikamaru pointing out to the left of the carriage. Sasuke saw a huge gray castle, but this one had a warm cheery feeling to it, unlike the treacherous Fairnemarlo he had lived in for over five years.  
  
If it were up to him he could just sit in the sun the whole time, he cared nothing much for castles and all that, just the warmth of the sun was pleasure enough. But none the less they rode into the castle as the draw bridge flung up. They were escorted out of the carriage and taken inside.  
  
When Sasuke and Shikamaru stepped inside they had never seen anywhere more lavish and beautiful in they're lives. There were red carpets everywhere and banners that hung down from the ceiling all the way down the main hall they portrayed a different color and animal on each one. Golden tables with red cloth draping over them, silver and gold candlesticks settled on them perfectly. Sakura let her hair bun out, her pink locs flowing side by side as she walked hastily down the hall, "This way you two" she said as if trying not to waste any time. Shikamaru and Sasuke was following her quickly down the halls, peering into the numerous rooms and stairwells. Awed with every step they took. There were huge windows everywhere letting the sunlight seep in. There was an aroma of something between frankincense and cigar smoke, but neither of them could tell, or see where the smoke was coming from.  
  
Sakura finally stopped at the end of the hallway, she turned to the left and opened the door, and she led the two in a sitting room with a fire crackling and popping in the fireplace, there was a desk and numerous red velvet chairs sitting around near small tables made of wood. There were some people sitting in the chairs that looked like some kind of royalty or something, either reading or talking among them selves. But everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the three people coming in thru the doorway. They all recognized the women, she was Sakura, Master Naruto's mistress. But the other two were new faces and from the way they were thin and dressed in rags they figured those were the slaves that Sakura had picked out on Master Naruto's wishes. The two of the ragged teens stood in the doorway not making a move. Some faces looked friendly but some of them felt cold and as if looking at you they could just pierce your skin, this didn't bother Sasuke or Shikamaru because Garra in Fairnemarlo's, his stare was much much worse.  
  
Sakura ran over to Master Naruto's side and put a hand on his shoulder. Now everyone was looking at the two, the one they figured was Master Naruto, stood up and walked over to them, his mouth dropped as his eyes fell on Sasuke. He walked slowly over to him and put a hand on his shoulder looking Sasuke in the eyes, in a whispered voice he muttered, "Is that you? No it couldn't be the crazy Itachi I once knew." Sasuke heard him and his eyes widened, he stepped backwards until his back had come against the drapery that covered that part of the stone walls. "H-how wou-would you know Itachi?" he said dumfounded. Shiakamaru had no idea what the bright blonde haired man had said to Sasuke, but was noticing the frill and shock in Sasukes words, 'Itachi? where had he heard that before?' but his thoughts were cut off by Master Naruto telling Sakura to escort them to their rooms, "You will be living here now and please feel free to roam and explore to your hearts contents, but please change first." Master Naruto said with a smile and put his hand up to dismiss his mistress and the two followed her to their rooms.  
  
It was quite a long walk to the where their rooms were held. Sakura opened the door to show Sasuke were he would be staying. "It's not much but it should make you comfortable enough, please do whatever you want, the kitchen is open until 10:00pm, at that time we will acquire you to be in the...hmm I don't really know what we call it, she said with a sheepish smile, anyway it's where we always go when the nobles are having meetings, you will need to be there by 10:00pm no later. There are some clean clothes in your wardrobe over there in front of your bed." With that she shut the door.  
  
Sasuke looked around his room with eyes widened, not only did he get out of the hell, he found himself in heaven. His room had its own personal bathroom and a big lavish bed that you would sink into when you sat on it, there were other chairs and little tables. Tons of bookshelves with books in them. He went and looked in his wardrobe and it was full of clothes, mostly beige half way button up shirts and black pants, some were lavish clothes as if to wear for special occasions. There were about three different shoes. He took a pair that looked quite comfortable and some back pants with a beige shirt. He quickly put them on, and it felt good. He hated those rags, but he put them in a drawer for if he ever needed them.  
  
He started to rummage thru some books when there was a knock on the door, he opened it and saw Shikamaru dressed in the same attire as he was. They both smirked at each other, then Shikamaru invited himself in, "Nice room you have here Sasuke."  
  
Of coarse the first thing he headed to was the bookcase and looked thru the various books. "It's been a long time I've been able to read a good book, there's some in my room also but they are all a different selection from the ones I have," He started to look through one of the books and explain to Sasuke in elaborate detail what what meant. Sasuke wasn't all that interested so he changed the subject, "Well show me your room." Shikamaru looked over at him and gave him a smirk, "your going to be jealous when you see it."  
  
They both left the room and down the hall to where Shikamaru's room was held. He opened the door and showed Sasuke his room. It looked different but he didn't see anything that he would be jealous about, he stood there with a puzzled look on his face. Shikamaru grinned, "over here lay on the bed on your back, so Sasuke did what he was told and when his eyes met the top of Shikamaru's bed his mouth dropped open. There was a huge mirror up there, it was HUGE! Sasuke looked at the smirking Shikamaru, "Its great, but I don't know if I could sleep under that, it could just fall right on top of you." Shikamaru shook his head, "There is only a 10% chance of that happening, and if it did fall it wouldn't land on me." Sasuke looked puzzled again, something that seemed to always happen when Shikamaru was around. "Look" he said pointing to each corner of the mirror. Sasuke still didn't get it, and after about 15 minutes of Shikamau's elaborate explaining, Sasuke was just more confused then he was before.  
  
Shikamaru thought it was hopeless, "Okay how about we go exploring and find the kitchen." he said opening the door to gesture his friend out of the room. They started aimlessly wandering around the place, they had no idea on where the kitchen was but they figured after a wile of walking up and down stairs and in and out hallways they would find it. But they just got more lost, allot of this castle looked the same, almost as if they were running around in a labyrinth of halls and stairs. They didn't really care, it felt good to walk around free and look at all the interesting paintings hanging on the walls, statues and all sorts of art.  
  
Finally Shikamaru spotted what seemed to be a servant. He ran her down as Sasuke quickly followed. "Hey you, wait!" The woman stopped and looked puzzled. "Um yes? Can I help you?" "We are new here and was wondering where the kitchen might be" she gave a tiny laugh, "you are on the wrong side of the castle, I will lead you somewhat there." As she walked in front of the two comrades there had seemed to be a silence that urged them to break it. "So um what was all that about when Master Naruto said something to you and you freaked out? Then you said something about Itachi, I know I have heard that name somewhere before." Shikamaru said trying to start a conversation, although this was not the best subject.  
  
Sasuke looked at the floor as he walked down the hall following the lady that was leading them closer to the kitchen while he thought, 'Why did he have to bring this up? How did this Master Naruto know about Itachi? Master Naruto didn't seem like he was much older than myself so how would he know Itachi?' "umm Sasuke?" came Shikamaru's voice breaking Sasuke's train of thought. "Oh well I will talk to you about that later. The women who was leading them heard their attempt for conversation but the name was familiar to her as well, 'oh yes that's right I heard some of the nobles saying something about Itachi.' Of coarse she had no idea who that was and didn't really care.  
  
"Ok here we are, all you have to do is walk down this hall and turn left at the third door, then walk up the stairs and then go into the room first to your right. That is where the kitchen is." Then she quickly hurried away to finish whatever it was that she was doing. They did exactly what they were told and sure enough they found the sweet smelling aroma around them, with a cook with his back to them. He was a big guy with swirling red cheeks, it seemed he was eating some of whatever it was that he was cooking.  
  
The cook turned around, he was startled to see the two thin boys standing in front of him. "Oh hi, you scared me. Are you new here?" The cook said to the two unfamiliar faces. "Wow look at how thin you are, don't you ever eat? Well you better eat my food!" "Actually we came here to eat." Shikamaru said with a smile. Sasuke stood there not saying anything, just taking in the aroma that swirled around him. "Does your friend here talk at all?" the cook said pointing to Sasuke standing next to him. "Yea I do, my name is Sasuke," He said kind of offended. "Oh well what would you all like to eat...never mind just sit over there at the small table, dinner has already been served but I don't mind feeding who ever seems to walk in the door." The two boys went and found a seat at the small wooden table.  
  
As the cook served them the food he made simple chat, "My name is Chouji and as you have already guessed I am the cook here. I already know your name Sasuke but what might be yours?" he said pointing to the brown haired boy sitting across from Sasuke. "Oh my name is Shikamaru, we were taken here from Fairnemarlo by a young pink haired girl named Sakura."  
  
Chouji smiled at them, "you mean that place they take the crazy people?" Shikamaru nodded. "I hope you two aren't too crazy" he said with a laugh, but he noticed the other two were not laughing, instead they had serious looks on their faces, "I'm not sure if we are or not, we've been there so long we were convincing ourselves that we were." Sasuke said with uncertainty. "Well I'm sure you're not crazy, you seem fine to me." Chouji said as he went back to his cooking.  
  
When the two boys were done Shikamaru stated that it was 9:30pm and that they should be getting to that meeting place that Sakura mentioned. "Um could you tell us how to get to where the nobles have their meetings please? We are acquired to be there." Shikamaru asked the big cook. "Oh yes its easy, just go back down the stairs and turn left, at the end of that hall there are two doors go in the one to your left and that's where it is, you can't miss it." "Thank you sir" said the two boys at the same time.  
  
Sure enough they found the place they were looking for, but it was empty. "There's no one here, are you sure we got the right place?" Sasuke said looking at Shikamaru. "Yea I'm sure, we followed the cooks directions and wound up here, were fifteen minuets early, so I guess we should just wait till they get here." Shikamaru said pulling out a book and reading it while leaning up against the wall. Sasuke just sat on the floor and let his thoughts wander, he wouldn't dare sit in any of the chairs, but he had no idea why. Just then the door opened and people started to come in and take their seats while looking at the two boys and gossiping amongst themselves. 


End file.
